happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Soccer it to Them
Soccer it to Them is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Lumpy coaches soccer teams. Roles Starring *Lumpy Featuring *Sporty *Injury *Hoppy *Sickly *Petunia *Crafty *Fiora *Flaky Plot Lumpy arrives at a soccer field wearing a black and white striped shirt. He is here to coach two teams who will compete against each other in an upcoming soccer match. These are the boy's team (consisting of Sporty, Injury, Hoppy, and Sickly) and the girl's team (with Crafty, Petunia, Fiora, and Flaky). He starts with the girl team and rolls a soccer ball on the field. The team looks at a nervous Flaky, motivating her to run to the ball. She kicks and misses it, falling on the ground. Her quills get stuck and she struggles to get back up. Lumpy checks up with the boy's team and orders them to hit the soccer ball. Injury comes forward with his wheelchair, but Lumpy laughs at his condition and sees him as unable to perform. While he is distracted, Crafty pulls a cheat by gluing the ball to the ground. Sickly is called up to run for the ball, but before he could kick it he sneezes, shooting himself like a rocket. Petunia gets hit by some mucus and runs away to clean herself. Up next is Hoppy. The jock wolf runs toward the ball but distracted by his pride, he kicks off Flaky's head. He gets his foot impaled by some quills and as he hops about, Sickly flies right through him, splattering him. Petunia gets out of an outhouse, only for Hoppy's blood to cover her and she runs back in. Sporty prepares to show his moves and runs to the ball. Crafty snickers while Fiora looks at her with an unsatisfied expression. Sporty kicks the ball, unaware of Crafty's scam. His kick ends up lifting off the whole ground instead of the ball. The rug of ground turns into a wave and destroys the field, killing Crafty and throwing Fiora into a soccer net, slicing her. The outhouse gets tipped over and Petunia, still inside, screams. Sporty has snapped his leg and cannot move, so he closes his eyes as the wave of ground comes to him. Though it stops and Sporty sighs in relief, only for Sickly to land on him. Lumpy facepalms over the fact that nobody can hit the ball. Suddenly, a miracle kick sends the ball flying out of the stadium. Lumpy turns around to see that Injury kicked the ball, much to his surprise. Moral "Give things a kickstart!" Deaths #Flaky is beheaded. #Hoppy is splattered by Sickly. #Crafty is tossed and killed by the ground wave. #Fiora flies into a soccer net and is sliced. #Sporty and Sickly die when the latter crashes into the former. Trivia *This shows that, despite Injury's condition, he can kick a soccer ball well. *This marks Crafty's first kill (she is indirectly responsible for her's and Fiora's deaths). Category:Season 26 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes